


Bukkake

by kotaka_kun



Series: Kurobasu Kinktober [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bukkake, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun
Summary: Day 4 of 31 of kinktober





	

**Author's Note:**

> again, I ended up kind of missing the point;; also this isn’t as long as the others despite being a day late... whoops

“Murochin,” Murasakibara whined, rolling over onto his back and tilting his head back so he could look at his boyfriend from where he was on his bed, “Aren’t you done yet?” Himuro had been working on his homework for nearly an hour now, and had refused to pay any attention to Murasakibara. At this point, the taller teen was well into pouting and waiting for Murochin to give in. 

“Not quite, Atsushi.” Himuro said in his usual voice. He feigned innocence to what Atsushi wanted, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get anything done if he caved to his boyfriend’s whims even in the slightest. “Don’t you have homework to finish too?” he asked. 

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna do it.” Murasakibara muttered. “I’d rather do dirty things with you.” Himuro finally looked up at him, unable to hide the amused look on his face. Atsushi was as honest as ever. 

“Homework takes priority, Atsushi.” he chided nonetheless. Murasakibara groaned. 

“We haven’t done anything in so long though!” he complained loudly. “It doesn’t even have to actually be lewd. Can’t we at least hold hands?” The look on his face was so pitiful that Himuro simply couldn’t not feel bad.

“Come here, then.” he sighed, patting the space on the floor next to him. But instead of just sitting beside him, Murasakibara flopped over on his side, using Himuro’s lap as a pillow. Smiling warmly when Atsushi looked up at him, Himuro reached over with his free hand and took one of Atsushi’s, gently running his thumb over his knuckles. Every so often, Murasakibara would shift, probably half out of discomfort and half just to try and distract Himuro. 

Still, Himuro worked on in silence, until Murasakibara’s fidgeting finally became too much. Without a word, he brought the hand that was entwined with Atsushi’s up to his lips and pressed soft kisses to it. 

A needy whine left Murasakibara, and all of a sudden, he grabbed Himuro and threw him down onto the bed. Wasting no time, he pinned Himuro down and pressed their lips together roughly. 

“Atsushi, stop.” Himuro murmured against his lips, trying to push him away. “Stop.” Much to his surprise, Murasakibara drew back, and looked down at him with a petulant look. 

“You started it.” he huffed. “But,” he started slowly, “If you really don’t wanna, I won’t do it.” There was no clear definition to ‘it’ at the moment, but Himuro smiled after a moment of consideration. Perhaps the teasing had been a bit much.

“Alright, what do you want to do?” Himuro asked, and before he even finished his sentence, Murasakibara was rocking against him suggestively.    
“I want to taste you, Murochin.” he breathed, capturing his mouth in another sloppy kiss before pulling Himuro to the edge of the bed and inserting himself between his legs. Before Himuro even had a chance to discern what was going on, Murasakibara was nuzzling his groin. 

“Okay, hang on, let me take off my pants, yeah?” Himuro said, scooting back. He could see Atsushi pouting, but once his pants were off, he looked more or less pleased. 

Himuro gasped as Murasakibara began sucking him off, the bob of his head a perfect rhythm. He let himself rest his hands in his boyfriend’s long hair, fingers tangling into the strands and helping him along. 

“Feels good?” Murasakibara asked pulling off just long enough to speak before taking Himuro down to the root once more. Himuro shuddered.    
“Very good.” he breathed, a soft laugh escaping him. He loved it when Atsushi was like this, working so hard and doing his best to please him. Murasakibara hummed around him, and perhaps it was the praise that decided to make him try harder, but out of nowhere, he took him especially deep and  _ swallowed _ around him. The sudden tightening around his cock made Himuro flinch, reflexively tugging on Murasakibara’s hair. 

“A-Ah, Atsushi...” He glanced down and was startled to see Murasakibara looking up with half lidded eyes as he continued to bob his head. 

“Murochin looks pretty like this.” Murasakibara said, his words muffled by Himuro’s cock. Himuro gasped at the vibrations Murasakibara’s low voice sent up his spine, helpless to do much else. Murasakibara changed it up every so often, going from licking to sucking, sucking to fondling, and back again. Far too soon, Himuro felt his orgasm curl in his gut. 

“Atsushi, stop, I’m going to cum.” Himuro sighed, tilting his head to look back down at Murasakibara. However, his boyfriend hummed softly, refusing to do as he was told.    
“Go ahead, Murochin.” Murasakibara drawled with a shadow of a devious smile on his lips. “You can come in my mouth.” 

His words alone had Himuro groaning. 

“Atsushi, really, I’m-” His warning was pointless - Murasakibara clearly had no intention of heeding his words, and rather than letting up, he only worked harder, bringing his tongue up to lick a stripe up along the sensitive vein that ran the underside of Himuro’s cock. With that, Himuro was gone, cock pulsing as he came thickly into Murasakibara’s mouth. 

The remaining reason in his mind allowed him to push his boyfriend away as soon as there was enough leeway for him to do so, but it hadn’t been soon enough. Hips bucking as he came, he let out a garbled whine, eyes squeezed shut.

When he opened his eyes, Himuro thought his heart was going to stop. Cum dribbled down Murasakibara’s face where it had landed in thick, translucent, white ribbons across his cheeks. The longest streak extended from his jawline to his eyebrow, covering one eye. Himuro couldn’t believe he’d just... done this to his boyfriend. He felt heat rising to his cheeks. 

“Atsushi, I’m so-” 

Murasakibara licked his lips almost teasingly before opening his mouth and showed off the cum that he’d caught with his mouth. 

“Murochin tastes funny,” he said around the cum, “But I don’t hate it.”    
Before Himuro could say anything, he closed his mouth and pointedly swallowed. 

“A-Atsushi, what did you just...”

This time, Murasakibara feigned innocence, tilting his head to the side and blinking. 

“Hm?” he hummed sweetly. Himuro sighed tiredly. 

“What happened to not being lewd?” 


End file.
